Extra Terrestrial
by Star-Strukk-Venom.xx
Summary: My own twist in the Triple H/Randy Orton/McMahon Feud. Stephanie loves her husband, or does she? There was something about The Viper which interested her. So, what is it about Randy Orton, that interests her so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _E.T._

**Author**: Stark-Strukk-Venom_.xx_

**Song-Fic: Song Chosen:** _E.T. By Katy Perry Ft Kanye West_

**Summary:** _My own twist in the Triple H/Randy Orton & Legacy/McMahon Feud. Stephanie loves her husband, or does she? There was something about The Viper which interested her and actually found herself looking forward to her confrontation with him on Raw. What is it about The Viper that interests her?_

**A/N:** _In this case, I'm using the term "Extra Terrestrial" not alien like but more as inhuman. This is my first one-shot which is for a story contest made by an FF author, Pixiella. After the contest, this could be turned into a story itself so thats up to you. Please review, as this is my first time publishing a one-shot. Thanks so much. Oh, and due to poor memory, I'm not exactly sure how everything went down in the Triple H/Randy Orton/McMahon feud so...go easy on me if you find any mistakes. Thanks a million. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Stephanie McMahon was seen arriving backstage all smiles. She hasnt been to a Raw house show for a while, due to a pregnancy. But now that Triple H was injured, she figured she would make an appearance. Besides, she was now the Raw GM and now that her pregnancy is over. Stephanie McMahon is back and she's ready to take charge of the Raw house show. She went inside her office and took care of some Raw, wrestling business. Meanwhile, backstage, Cody Rhodes was hurriedly making his way back to the Legacy locker room where Ted and his Legacy leader, Randy Orton can be found.<p>

"Randy. There's something that you need to know. I just seen a few guys in suits enter Stephanie's office, just a few minutes ago." Cody informed his Legacy leader.

"So?" Randy shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"So...the rumor is...Stephanie McMahon is going to fire you." Cody told him.

"What? Oh, we'll see about that." Randy tightened his jaw at the thought of confronting Stephanie about this issue. He didnt deserved to be fired, he was one of the top superstars on Raw today, him along with his two Legacy partners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr.

In the locker room...

Stephanie was seen talking on the phone when Randy Orton came in.

**Stephanie's POV**

God...look at that body...that was the only thing that came to mind when I saw Randy Orton enter my office. I couldnt help but wonder what he wants. If I wasnt married, and if I had a choice, I'll do _anything _for him at this point. Wait...what am I saying? I love Hunter. My husband...if thats true...then why am I lusting for something that I cant have.

"Stephanie." I love it when he says my name especially with a voice like that.

"Yes." I looked up at him, trying to look as professional as I could but I couldnt help but stare at his body...which was basically caked with baby oil...

"May I sit down?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." With that being said, Randy sits down and I adjusted myself. "What can I do for you?"

"Stephanie, I wanted to start things off by saying that you did the right thing by firing Chris Jericho. I mean the way he talked to you was so disrespectful and it was uncalled for." Randy told me sincerely. For a moment, I was happy that he agreed with me but then a look of disgust crossed my face. Then, I figured out what this was all about. Despite this, I was still enjoying the presence of Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, The Viper.

"Let me stop you there for a second..." I figured if I wanted more attention from Orton, I could get something going. Despite my love for Hunter, Randy was mysteriously working his ways to keep me interested, to keep me so lustful for him, and he's oblivious to my feelings so I must say, Randy has quite a gift. I dont know what it is, but just his viper like mode, those deep blue eyes, the way he thinks, the way he acts, marks him off so inhumane. Not human...and its turning me on as we speak. If only Hunter can have such a gift...but he doesnt...which makes me question our marriage, our life together.

"I know where this is going, and I'm not going to fire you Randy. So you can stop sucking up to me and get the hell out of my office." I stood up and pointed out the door, smiling cockily at him. Randy stood up as well, a fire in his eyes, looked like something blew up in his mind. I knew I hit the jackpot.

"Sucking up to you? You do realize that your father is coming back tonight, and you shouldnt be worried, I should be worried about my job. You should be worrying about your job. The only reason why you got this job is because you are Vince McMahon's daughter, and without the reason being your last name, you would be absolutely nothing." Randy told me.

I had to admit, it hurt hearing that from Randy, considering that I'm really attracted to him. But his aggression turned me on more, yet I was still somewhat insulted he would say something like that. God, now I'm having mixed thoughts, I'm so confused. I'm basically being pulled in two different directions.

I slapped him as hard as I could. Randy turned to me in such a aggressive matter, I almost fainted. Its working. It was at this moment where I made my decision. I dont love Hunter. Ever since Randy came to the WWE, I have been attracted to him since...but now, in the year of 2009, I just couldnt hold it in anymore.

Randy stared at me as his eyes widened. I had to wonder if he was able to read my thoughts. I thought that when he walked over to the office door, closing the door but not leaving.

"Stephanie McMahon, you naughty girl."

I swallowed hard. Did I already mention that he's not 'human-like' to me? I knew he somehow read my thoughts.

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"You dont know? Well, maybe you dont know but your eyes know. I see lust, I see hunger. Stephanie, I know you want me. I know you want someone like myself. But who could blame you? Every woman, even married women, cant enough of The Viper."

I shook my head and started to give in. "You're right Randy. You are absolutely right."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here. Do what your heart desires most. You know you cant help what you lust for." Randy whispered in my ear. He looked at me and looked at my lips.

_You're so hypnotising_  
><em> could u be the devil, could you be an angel<em>  
><em> your touch magnetizing<em>  
><em> feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<em>

_ They say be afraid_  
><em> you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<em>  
><em> different DNA, they dont understand you<em>

_ You're from a whole other/another world_  
><em> a different dimention<em>  
><em> you open my eyes<em>  
><em> and im ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

And in a flash, his lips met with mine. I swore I could've felt sparks fly between us, either that or the intensity.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_  
><em> infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<em>  
><em> take me, t-t-take me<em>  
><em> wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<em>  
><em> boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away<em>  
><em> its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

Randy moved away from my lips and smiled. "I'll see you around...Stephy. Little Miss Viperette." His final words, caused him to walk out of my office. That was it, I was done. Hunter and I...done. Basically, I mentally signed the divorce papers that'll be coming my way soon because I just kissed Randy Orton. And I kissed him back, I responded in the kiss.

Later on that night...

I was watching the confrontation between my father and Randy Orton. My father demanded an apology for what Randy said about me, he asked him twice and even threatened his job when Randy finally responded.

"You...do not...want...to do that. Sir." Randy spoke slowly and calmly. Its like he wasnt afraid of losing his own job, the job he loved so much. Wow. Seeing this only brought me to like Randy even more, seeing this only brought to my conclusion that I wanted Randy, and that I dont love Hunter anymore, I dont want to see him anymore either. All my thoughts...they were on Randy Orton.

"Randy Orton, YOU'RE..." Randy smacked my father knocking him down. He kicked my Dad away, giving him enough room to run and punt my Dad's skull. I was horrified. That's my DAD! Yet...in a strange sick twisted way, I was happy because now I dont have to worry about my father snooping around on me and Randy thats if we decide to get together.

I ran down the ramp crying, and screaming for my Dad when I noticed Randy walk toward me. The officials were trying to keep him away but that didnt stop him. Randy kneeled down to me where he can whisper in my ear.

"An RKO will make us official. It'll be our little secret." Randy whispered when he walked out of the ring smirking at me. I knew what I would face, the consequences I would face in the future. But I'm a big girl, and I know what I want. Its just too bad that I'll have to break it to Hunter soon...I dont know when but soon. I just knew...

The beginning of the end had just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I dont own any lyrics to Katy Perry's E.T. _

**A/N_: _**Again, this could be a possible story, but as of right now its a one-shot. I will leave the choice of deciding whether you want this to be a story or not. I'll leave that to you. I'll make a poll concerning this after the contest, but as of right now, review. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, the contest is over now, so I decided to turn this into an actual story. *claps* Yay! Anyway, 2nd chapter to the story. Dont forget to review! **

Stephanie stood backstage as she watched the medical professionals put her father in the back truck of a Ambulance. Randy must've kicked him pretty hard, hard enough to send her very own father to the hospital. Stephanie had to wonder what came over herself when she actually admitted her feelings for Randy.

_"Stephanie McMahon, you naughty girl."_

_Stephanie swallowed hard. Did she already mention that he's not 'human-like' to me? She knew he somehow read her thoughts._

_"I dont know what you're talking about." Stephanie insisted_

_"You dont know? Well, maybe you dont know but your eyes know. I see lust, I see hunger. Stephanie, I know you want me. I know you want someone like myself. But who could blame you? Every woman, even married women, cant enough of The Viper."_

Stephanie remembered his smooth thick velvet voice, his soft luscious lips connecting with hers. The feeling of satisfaction overcoming her, turning her own every minute Stephanie thinks about Randy. Digging a lot more deeper into her thoughts, Stephanie wondered would it would be like to see Randy _bare _naked. That'll be an image to die for that's for sure. Stephanie was interrupted by the sound of her husband's voice.

"Stephanie? Are you okay honey?" Hunter asked her. Stephanie shook her head and frowned. "No, that's my Daddy, Hunter. I dont think he deserved anything as _brutal _as this." Stephanie sobbed enough to make it believable that Stephanie was actually upset about her father getting hurt.

"Dont worry Stephanie. Orton will pay for this, he wont get away for something like this Steph. I promise you that." Hunter told her. Stephanie shook her head.

"No Hunter. Let me handle Orton. Vince is my father. I am going to make sure he wont get away with hurting my father." Stephanie told him. Of course, Stephanie would definitely make sure Randy wont get away for sure.

"Are you sure Stephanie? I dont want Orton to do anything to hurt you too." Hunter looked at Stephanie with concerned eyes. Hunter thought Stephanie would want nothing to do with Orton after he punted Vince. It was that thought which kind of threw Hunter off on his thoughts on Stephanie.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I need you, I'll call for you. I'll give you a signal. I promise Hunter." Stephanie promised him. Hunter sighed, he still didnt like the possible closure of Stephanie to Orton when she confronts him, but he gave in.

"Alright. Dont break this promise Steph. A signal, just give me a signal and I'll come running out to the ring with my sledge hammer. Okay babe?" Hunter says to Stephanie.

"Okay." Hunter leans in and kisses Stephanie. Stephanie closes her eyes, wishing Hunter's lips were actually Randy's she was kissing right now. After a few minutes, they broke apart, Hunter smiling at her.

"Are you coming home? Or are you staying after?" Hunter asked Stephanie. Stephanie shrugged. "I have to stay after, my Dad would want me to plan on how to work this whole storyline out. Dont worry Hunter, Shane will be arriving here soon to look after me. So I'll be home soon." Stephanie tells him.

"Okay, be careful Steph. I love you."

"I love you too." With that being said, Hunter got in the car and left the arena leaving Stephanie alone to herself. "Surprise..." A voice caught Stephanie off guard as she turned to meet the cold blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Hey sexy. Did you miss me?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Stephanie pulling her close to him. "Yes I did actually. I cant really stop replaying you kissing me earlier tonight."

"Ahh, you enjoyed that did you? Who wouldnt enjoy something like that? After all, I am the one giving you kisses." Randy smirked at her.

"Oh, someone's getting a little cocky now. Randy Orton, you'll never change." Stephanie smiled at him. "But dont get me wrong, it's that side of you which I darkly admire."

"Yeah, well, let's see how much you really admire me when you and I head on to the back and get out of these clothes." Randy dipped his head to kiss Stephanie as the two made their way to Vince's office, opening the door and locking it. Randy picked Stephanie up and sat her on Vince's table.

"You've been such a bad girl, Stephanie McMahon. It's clear you have every intention to play a little dirty in your father's office." Kissing Stephanie again, Randy took off Stephanie's jacket as Stephanie took Randy's shirt off.

The two kept kissing each other again, letting the intensity heat up between them and before Randy could take Stephanie's shirt off. A car door suddenly closed outside.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked him.

Randy looked at the window, blinds covering the window, thankfully for Stephanie, and in between cracks he could see Shane McMahon making his way into the arena calling Stephanie's name.

"Stephanie. Stephanie!"

"Shit, it's Shane. Go hide quick!" Stephanie said as she pushed Randy away from her as Randy hid in the closet.

"Stephanie?" Shane knocked on Vince's office door for a second, and then opened the door using his father's keys. "Stephanie? Wh-" The first thing Shane layed his eyes on was Stephanie's jacket, and part of her shirt slinged over her shoulder, exposing her pink bra.

"Stephanie? What's going on?" Shane asked her.

"Oh, it was a little steamy in here. Just actually was about to take a shower too, at least make my way to the shower before you came."

Shane stared at her for a minute, and shook his head. "Alright, well, you can go take a shower. And we'll get started from there." Shane told her as Stephanie walked out and made her way to the showers.

_Phew, that was a close one. _


End file.
